


上错花轿嫁对郎

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi





	1. Chapter 1

写最低俗的故事，萌最好的人  
写个脑洞，希望考过了……  
等成绩什么的真是太煎熬了T-T

1

王子Loki站在约顿海姆的高高的城墙上向下望去，眼前正是隆冬时节，大雪封城，即使是不畏严寒的约顿人也绝少外出。年轻的王子殿下独自一个人站在高处，望着远处黑色的界山。天空灰蒙蒙的，雪花絮絮飘下，Loki的视野模糊了，却固执地不肯离开，一双眼睛执着地望着天尽头。一群渡鸦嘶鸣着，在高台上降落，抖着翅膀上的积雪，四处扑腾，寻找能避风的地方。Loki拉了下身上的皮袄，不情不愿地低头走下了城墙。

Loki的房间可比城外暖和多了，壁炉烧得很旺，他脱下皮袄，炉火烧得他心里一阵烦躁，伸手推开窗，北风夹杂着雪花卷进房间，吹得Loki鸦翅般的黑发猎猎飘舞。他低头看手心里抓着的一枚勋章，勋章中心是高手匠人精心镶嵌的一副肖像。画像中的青年Alpha有一头金灿灿的短发和一双温柔的蓝色眼睛，看起来非常英俊和善。这枚勋章和其他生日礼物一起到来，提醒Loki他出生前就订下的婚约。Loki没有王位继承权，作为一个Omega，他唯一的用处就是对外联姻。这许多亲贵中，没有比中庭的皇帝陛下更适合他了。Loki觉得自己说不定应该感谢父亲：至少他没把自己随便塞给哪个老不死的家伙，他的命运本可以更加悲惨的。可惜Loki非但不懂得知恩图报，更是个锱铢必较的人。没有王位继承权已经让年轻好胜的王子倍觉羞辱，哪堪被送到陌生的国度去就此埋没？Loki越想越气，恶狠狠地把手里的勋章丢到地板上，声音之大，引得他的随从从门外探头进来：“王子殿下？”

“我没事！”Loki怒气冲冲地喊道：“把门关上，James！”

他的随从吐吐舌头，听话地关上了门。James的家族祖上是中庭来的，地位不高不低，James比Loki还小一岁，因为Loki即将远赴中庭，才被选来做Loki的侍从。他来宫廷不久，很不适应这里冷冰冰的气氛，常常想家。James个子很高，虽然没有Loki身材高挑，在侍从中也很显眼了。和Loki略显高傲的面孔不同，James有头浓密的褐色头发和一双温柔多情的蓝眼睛，这让他看起来十分讨喜，尽管家里不算多么显赫，但凭借这副好相貌，将来想必会出人头地。Loki瞪着他的背影，直到门关上了还在生气。他不甘心自己自由自在的生活要就此结束、从此和一个无趣的中庭人绑在一起；他恨自己不能像那些Alpha兄弟们一样执掌权力，尽管他们面目丑陋、头脑愚钝；他更恨自己对自己的命运全无掌控，就像一头困在笼中的野兽，只能任人摆布。Loki愤怒地咬住了自己的手指，嫌恶地撇了一眼被他扔在地板上的勋章，眼珠一转，忽然有了主意。既然王位没有自己的份，又何必为这个冷冰冰的国度付出一生？世界这么大，他为什么不能出去找点乐子？Loki忽然快活起来，他知道出发在即，自己得好好筹划，否则如果贸然逃跑，恐怕连国境都走不出，就会被父亲抓回来，到时候恐怕只会有更多麻烦和羞辱。

中庭的皇帝刚即位不久，相较他的权势地位，皇帝显得实在太过年轻了。这会儿正是他的晚餐时间，皇帝尚未成家，晚餐的礼节也一切从简，皇帝一个人坐在餐桌边，面前的食物十分单调，陪他进餐的也只有一位显贵。餐桌上摆了一张小巧的肖像画，画中人皮肤苍白，脸颊瘦长，正是远在皇帝的婚约对象，王子Loki。皇帝抬头看了一眼画像里那个一脸倔强的少年人，叹了口气，伸手将画像平放在桌子上，似乎这样就能让烦恼远去似的。

“你不开心吗？Steve？”皇帝的好友、女大公Carter用餐巾轻拭嘴角，“再过一个月，你就要结婚了。”

Steve又瞥了瞥那副肖像，地下了头，手里的叉子转来转去，一口食物都没吃：“Carter阁下，你知道的，我本来不该是王位继承人，我父母离皇位很远，我的顺位甚至不在前十五……”

“可没想到排在你之前的人阴差阳错全部失去了资格。”这话若由别人来说不免十分忌讳，但Carter在Steve即位之前就与他私交甚笃，两人之间也算是无话不谈了。

Steve一笑：“我猜我是想说，我的爸爸妈妈，他们虽然没有太多的钱或是太大的领地，可他们爱彼此，我想我大概是没那个运气了。”他放下了手机的餐具，右手盖住了左手上的印章戒指。这枚戒指给了他莫大的权力地位，也夺去了他选择自己生活的自由。

Carter大公笑了：“你总是这么戏剧化，Steve。谁说你不会喜欢上来自异乡的王子呢？”她伸手把画像又竖起来，画像中的Loki冷冰冰地看着餐桌。

Steve摇头笑笑：“无论如何，我知道这桩婚姻对中庭有很多好处。人民已经在战争中挣扎太久，如果我的婚姻能避免战争，无论是谁，我都不会有意见。”

Carter大公望着Steve，什么都没说，而是轻轻地又将画像放平了。

在一片混乱中，Loki跨上了前往中庭的马车。他没有费心思和父亲道别，更没理会他那些面目可憎的兄弟们，独自一个匆匆跨上了马车。James骑着马守在马车边，他是Loki的侍从，尽管不情愿离开家人，还是得陪着Loki远赴中庭。马背上的少年人哭丧着脸，试图在人群中找到家人的影子，可风雪迷住了他的眼睛，James冻得打了个哆嗦，至少中庭不会有约顿海姆这么寒冷，也算是不幸中的大幸了。车队缓缓出发，Loki在民众欢送中远离了自己的国度，他坐在车里心不在焉地把玩着身上纯粹作为装饰的佩剑，等车队离开王城后才掀开帷幕，冲风雪中冻得瑟瑟发抖的James招招手：“进来。”

James服侍Loki的时间不长，却也知道王子殿下的脾气十分古怪，这桩婚姻让他很不顺心，James决定至少这一路上让Loki过得快活点。尽管王子殿下比他年长，James却觉得他和自己那些年幼的弟妹差不多，是个被宠坏了的孩子。他钻进了Loki暖和的马车，搓了搓冻得僵硬的手：“有什么事儿吗？”

Loki的眼珠转了转，露出一个狡猾的微笑：“还有多久才到边境？”

“总要到明天傍晚吧，”James望了望马车外的路，“风雪太大，不好走。”

只要过了边境，Loki就算是自由了，父亲再怎么不讲道理，也不会贸然穿越边境去抓捕他，更何况Loki的计划若是顺利，直到婚礼都不会有人发现破绽。Loki越想越得意，James古怪地看着他：“您心情似乎很好。”这几天Loki老是发脾气，他的侍从们可吃足了苦头。Loki意识到还不能太得意忘形，James很聪明，他不能过早暴露自己的计划：“没什么，”王子装模作样地板起了脸，“我要好好休息一会儿，你在这儿守着，别让人来烦我。”

能坐在马车里不受风霜之苦，James当然乐得从命。Loki躺下了，James把他从不离身的那件雪白的狐皮披风给他盖上，坐在Loki对面发呆。Loki很快就睡着了，James耐心地等他睡熟，才从怀里掏出一支怀表。这支怀表是临行前父亲给他的，装在母亲特意为他赶制的黑绒布袋子里。怀表上刻着一枚鹿头，袋子上也用金线绣着长长的鹿角。雄鹿是James家族的标志，父母给他这份礼物，是要让他别忘记自己的身份，在异乡好好生活下去。James打开怀表，夹层里是他家人的画像，他的手指抚摸着父母和弟妹的脸，耸了耸鼻子，好容易才忍住没有哭出声。Loki讨厌人哭鼻子，他要是哭出来，说不定要被赶出马车了。

这一路都平安无事，第三天黎明他们就要离开驿站，正式进入中庭地界。早餐后James敲响了Loki的房门，提醒他出发时间就要到了，可他在门外等了好一会儿，房门里一点声音都没有。James小心地打开房门，房间内空无一人，窗户大开，桌子上上摆着一封信，上面压着印有Steve肖像的勋章。James茫然捡起勋章，信没有封皮，上面潦草地写着“James”，James颤抖着手指把它打开，信上只写了一句话，正是Loki的工整字迹：“替我去中庭吧，James，这样你的家人才不会获罪。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
Loki心情很好。

他终于摆脱了自己可笑的命运，除了自由之外，他还从嫁妆里拐走了一批价值不小的财宝。父亲好面子，给他的东西都是上好的，可便宜了这个抛下一切偷偷溜走的儿子。Loki不傻，他知道自己一副养尊处优的王子样子，路上说不定会惹上什么麻烦，于是只挑了又小又值钱的东西，贴身藏好，还偷了James的衣服穿，好让自己显得不那么显眼。他怕护送自己的卫士追上来，逃出驿站没多久就买了匹马，沿着小路狂奔，直到马累得摇摇欲坠才停下。

一山之隔，中庭的气候却比约顿海姆温暖得多，Loki逃得匆忙，身上穿的是James的冬衣，热得他鼻尖上都是汗珠，只好脱下衣服，穿着单衫，让胯下的马信步前行。反正他也没想好接下来要去哪儿，能走多远走多远再说。马很快就晃下了小路，跟着水草往山里走，Loki也不害怕，他现在高兴还来不及，哪会想那么多。马找到了一条小溪，停下来大口喝水，Loki也跳下来洗脸。清凉的溪水让他清醒了些，他看着溪水里自己的倒影，从那种癫狂的兴奋中清醒过来，Loki忽然意识到从今以后他可就要靠自己了，父亲绝不会原谅这样的背叛，约顿海姆和中庭都不会再有他的立足之地了。尽管天不怕地不怕，可Loki还是觉得心里有点发虚，他伸手按了按怀中藏着的珠宝，这才觉得稍微安定了一些。远处的马蹄声惊动了他，Loki谨慎地听了听，立刻拉着马往密林里走，在逃到安全的地方前他可不想节外生枝。Loki躲到茂密的草丛后向外偷看，看到一个身材高大结实的男人跑了出来，身后跟着八个骑士。这男人虽然正被人围攻，但看起来却一点也不狼狈，正相反，他看起来似乎乐在其中。他穿着最寻常的粗麻衬衫，上身套了一副粗劣的皮甲，看起来就像个寻常的猎人。猎人手里拿着一根木棒，除此之外没有任何武器，他身后的骑士已经追了上来，为首的人扔出手里的套索试图抓住这个身手灵活的猎人。猎人笑出了声，他的笑声爽朗极了，Loki简直不敢相信世界上竟有这样快活的人，仿佛一点烦恼也没有似的。猎人躲过了骑士的套索，随随便便地挥了挥手里的木棒，倒霉的骑士就撞下马呻吟起来。Loki还没反应过来，这个猎人已经收拾掉了八个骑手，站在他们中央看着那些倒霉蛋不怀好意地笑，一面甩着手里的木棒。八个骑士彼此对视，匆忙上马逃跑，片刻间就跑得远了。Loki看得目瞪口呆，猎人转身堆着他藏身的地方大声喊：“小鬼头，你躲在哪儿干嘛？你和他们是不是一伙的？”

Loki气他对自己如此轻蔑，他是约顿海姆尊贵的王子，养尊处优惯了，除了他的父亲，从来没有人敢高声对他说话。Loki站起来，昂头蔑视那个粗鲁的猎人：“我没有偷看，是你们这些野蛮人打扰了我休息。”

“喔，那可真不好意思，大老爷，”猎人扬起眉毛，嘴上说得恭敬，脸上的神色和语气却截然相反，“你还是趁太阳下山前快走的好，这一带山里强盗很多，你一个人可不大安全。”

Loki听他语气中并没有恶意，虽然生气，可也不想惹麻烦，猎人朝他走上几步，近看这人的身材更加高大了，蓄着一部络腮胡，脸上脏兮兮的，除了一双蓝色的眼睛什么都看不清。可猎人的眼睛蓝极了，就像约顿海姆雪后的晴天。猎人也打量着眼前这个黑头发绿眼睛的苍白少年，他身上的衣服说贵不贵说贱不贱，但从打扮上来看显然不是中庭人，忍不住又说：“你这是要到哪儿去？”

Loki灵机一动，随口说：“我要去阿斯加德，去投奔我哥哥，他在那边做生意。”

猎人扬了扬眉毛：“这儿离阿斯加德远得很，你一个人怎么去？”

“别小看我，”Loki冷冷地说，“不过这和你也没什么关系，我不会和别人说刚才的事儿，请你也别对人说起我。”

猎人随手从身边的树上摘下一片叶子放到嘴里咀嚼，听到Loki的话，他漫不经心地点了点头：“随便你，小家伙，等你看到林子里的强盗和野狼，就会知道害怕了。”

 

Loki正想反击，猎人却绕过他头也不回地往山外走，Loki气呼呼地看着他的背影，咕哝了一句“野蛮人”，转身整理马鞍，跨上马负气地往山里走去。天色越来越暗，Loki抬头看看四周，知道自己很有可能是迷路了，他也不是很慌张，约顿海姆的王族酷爱狩猎，Loki对野外并不陌生。尽管从前都是随从和仆人替他打点一切，但Loki见得多了，比起一般娇生惯养的贵族来说还算懂得一些技巧。他先拴好了马，又找了一块高地生了篝火，又从马鞍下找出一块狼皮褥子铺好，这才坐下慢条斯理地找出干粮来放到火堆边烘烤。Loki不知道那个猎人其实一直跟着他，这会儿猎人正坐在远处一株高大的树上朝下看，看到Loki非但没把自己的话当回事，还打算露宿野外。他看到这小家伙一副阔绰的样子，简直不知天高地厚，忍不住要笑出声来。Loki吃完东西，天色已经完全暗沉下来，他用狼皮褥子裹着自己，看着天上的星星，也不知道心里是解脱还是害怕。不知不觉Loki睡着了，等他被脚步声和马嘶鸣声惊醒时，Loki发现自己被五个衣着褴褛的家伙包围了，这些人个个蒙了面，看来就是猎人口中的强盗了。为首的不怀好意地掂量着手里的狼牙棒，对着Loki笑：“小不点，你是从哪家逃出来的？”

猎人早就看到了这伙强盗，他倒想看这个趾高气扬的少年狼狈求救的样子，所以也不急着跳出来给他解围。Loki揉了揉脸，立刻意识到自己身处险境，看来之前遇到的那个猎人并没有危言耸听。他摸了摸怀里藏着的两把短剑，坐直了身体：“你们想干嘛？”他故意问，边说边装作害怕的样子把手探进怀里，悄悄地抓住了短剑的剑柄。强盗首领一把抓住了Loki，把他拎了起来，意外地发现这少年比自己身量还高。Loki趁他分神的刹那，飞快将手里的两把短剑捅进了强盗头子的胸口。这是他第一次动手伤人，短剑刺入人体的异样手感让Loki心里发慌，他来不及害怕，抽出短剑，血溅了他一头一脸。Loki忍着恶心，一脚踢开强盗头子的尸体，盯着剩下的四个人：“还有谁想找死？”

那些家伙面面相觑，忽然大吼一声，一起向Loki动了手。远处树上的猎人看得掉了下巴，没想到这个凶巴巴的瘦小子居然还真的有点手段。Loki身手很灵活，一望可知是受过专门训练的，尽管他年纪不大、力气不足，在四个强盗之间穿梭来去，却似乎并不占下风。猎人的好奇心高涨，再也忍不住跳下了树，等他赶到高地时，Loki已经干掉了另一个强盗，猎人随手抓住一个强盗的脖子，没费什么力气就把他扔下了高地，接着又抓住了另一个，用膝盖踢断了他的下巴。他伸手去抓Loki，可Loki显然还处于高度戒备的状态，没看清来的是谁，一刀捅进了猎人腰间。

“嘿！你这家伙怎么这么不讲道理？”还好猎人有皮甲护身，Loki的刀只在他腰间割开了一道伤口，并没有伤到内脏。Loki这才停下来，喘着气盯着猎人，脸上的血一滴一滴砸到了泥土中。他那双惊恐的眼睛被鲜血衬托得越发碧绿，一瞬间猎人觉得自己似乎要被吸进那双眼睛里去了，哪怕Loki再捅他几刀也在所不惜。他试着举高了自己的双手，尽量显得无害友善：“嘿，放松点，小家伙，没事了，我是来帮你的。”

Loki收起了短刀，一脚把被猎人打倒的那个强盗踢下了高地，他脸上身上糊满了鲜血，又难受又恶心，急着想要清洗，可这个猎人一点也没有要走的意思。Loki只好耐着性子开口：“我不需要你帮忙。 ”

猎人盯着这个倔强的少年人，越看越觉得他很有意思，“我知道，不过我手痒，忍不住就动手了。”他笑着说，腰间的伤口还在流血。Loki心虚地从怀里抽出一条手帕递给他：“我不是故意要……刺伤你的。”

“没关系，”猎人满不在乎地接过手帕按在自己腰间，这点皮外伤他倒真不在乎，“这不算什么，比被野猪顶要好多了。”

Loki又生气了，这个下等人居然敢把自己和野猪相比，他忍了又忍，总算没有当场发火，捡起狼皮褥子，踩熄了篝火，觉得自己还是赶紧转移到安全点的地方好。猎人显然看穿了他的想法：“嘿，我说，你一身血，可没办法去客栈投宿啊。”

Loki挫败地把行李扔上马背：“随便找条小溪洗干净就好了。”他气哼哼地说，猎人摇了摇头：“最近的河水也够你走到明天早上。”

“那你说该怎么办？”Loki愤愤地问，不知道自己为什么要向这个粗野的人讨教。猎人笑得非常诚恳，“你可以来我家，我保证很安全。”

Loki大翻白眼，白天这家伙还被人追赶，然后鬼鬼祟祟地跟踪自己，现在居然敢自称安全。他看了看一地狼藉，再看看自己的狼狈样，叹了口气，知道眼前也没什么更好的办法，勉强点了点头：“我会付钱给你的。”

“大老爷，”猎人笑了，露出一口雪白整洁的牙齿，“在这一带，可别提钱，不然麻烦可就大了。”

Loki扬了扬下巴，又是自豪又是炫耀：“你看到我的本事了，难道我会怕这些没有用的强盗？”

猎人摇摇头，替他牵马：“走吧，老爷。不知道你的名字是什么？”

Loki也讨厌他“老爷”、“小家伙”地叫自己，鬼使神差地，他说了真话：“我叫Loki，你呢？”

“Loki？真是个奇怪的名字，”猎人喃喃自语，总觉得这名字似乎有点耳熟，“我叫Thor。”

“好吧，Thor，今天晚上我就是你的客人了。”Loki转了转眼珠，笑着对Thor伸出了手。Thor也笑了，一只手拉着马，另一只手握住了Loki的：“欢迎之至，Loki。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

Loki跟着Thor翻过了两座山头，还没有Thor的家。这一路上Loki可没少抱怨，一会儿是马不听话，一会儿是山路太陡，一会儿又是自己的包袱太重。起初Thor还随口安慰他几句，但他很快就看出来这个看似养尊处优的少年并不是真的在抱怨：他紧跟着Thor，一步也没落下，看起来也没自己说的那么疲累。Thor对Loki充满了好奇，但也懒得搭理这个明显无理取闹耍脾气的王子，在Loki又一次抱怨Thor走的太快时干脆转过身来一把把Loki扛到肩膀上：“用不用我背着你走？”

Loki被Thor身上浓厚的Alpha气味弄的心烦意乱，本能地挣扎起来：“野蛮人，快放我下来！”

“你不是说累了吗？马又不听话，像你这样的少爷可能根本没有走过山路……”Loki被Thor结实的肩膀顶得生疼，又被他像抗麻袋一样晃荡得头晕眼花，哪还能理会这个野蛮人的胡说八道，只顾双脚乱踢，恨不得再捅他一刀，好让自己不这么狼狈。好在Thor见好就收，把Loki放到一块岩石上，不由分说开始脱他脚上的鹿皮小靴子。靴子是精工制作的，可惜被Loki踩着走了半天山路，到处都是刮损，鞋底鞋面上都沾了不少烂泥和草汁。Loki踢了几下，试图挣脱Thor的手，可Thor已经快手快脚地脱掉了他的靴子和袜子，Loki确实没走过这么多山路，鹿皮靴子虽然漂亮，却是全新的，他两只脚底已经被磨出了血泡。Thor低头看了看Loki雪白的脚掌上那些崭新的水泡，再看看Loki一脸倔强的脸：“你为什么不说？”

“说了就不用走了？”Loki瞪着Thor，“几个水泡而已，有什么大不了？”话没说完他就在Thor的手指戳上最大的那个水泡时抖了一下。Thor懒得反驳：“你至少该骑马。”

Loki不吭声了，他最恨别人瞧不起自己，原本就是和Thor赌气，不相信走走山路能把自己怎么样，这会儿也只好打肿脸充胖子。Thor摇摇头：“你行李里有没有药？”

Loki点了点头，指了指自己马鞍下挂着的一个绿色的小袋子。Thor把袋子递给他，Loki自己找出一小罐油膏涂抹到脚底红肿的地方，Thor安静地看着他，等Loki忙完了，抓住Loki的衬衫随手一撕，扯下两块还算干净的布条给Loki包扎。Loki只是翻了翻白眼，懒得多动口舌，Thor给他包扎好脚上，指着半山腰对他说：“看，很快就到家了。”

两人总算在天完全黑下来之前到了Thor的家。Loki现在门前目瞪口呆，他本来想像Thor住的地方无非是栋破木屋，他甚至做了最坏的打算，说不定今晚得跟着Thor睡臭乎乎的山洞，没想到眼前居然是一座豪华的庄园，庄园是巨石砌成的，和约顿海姆王族的狩猎别墅规模差不多，Thor好笑地看着Loki吃惊的样子：“想什么呢？这是老爷的房子，我家在那儿。”他指了指庄园角落的一栋看起来独立的小木屋，“你先去休息，我去厨房看看还有没有吃的。”

Loki又翻了个白眼，觉得自己实在是蠢，这个木头木脑的猎人身上哪有一分贵气？怎么会有这样的产业？但他现在又累又饿，Thor毕竟好心收留他，于是一声不吭跟着Thor沿着小路走进了木屋。即使这座木屋也比Loki想象的好很多，屋子里意外整洁干净，到处挂着打猎的工具和兽皮。Thor一进门就点燃了壁炉，又从院子里拎了一桶水进来放到炉子上烧：“等水热了你可以洗个脸什么的，我去厨房找点吃的。老爷不喜欢陌生人，你可别乱跑。”

Loki又累又困，懒得去问是哪个老爷住在这荒山野岭里，脱下披风，守在炉子边，一脸热切地等着水快点烧开。Thor笑笑，转身走出了小屋，一路来到大宅前，一路上遇到的仆人无不对他低头行礼。他走进了大宅，熟门熟路地拐进右侧的厨房，可惜厨娘把这里收拾得太整洁了，一点多余的食物都没留下。Thor在柜子里东翻翻西翻翻，想找出点能糊口的东西，可忙活了半天才找到了半根黑面包。身后有人轻轻咳嗽了一声，Thor回头看到一位身材娇小的女士一脸严肃地望着他，他心虚地放下手里的面包：“Jane女士，晚安。”

“您穿成这样，我都要认不出来了，阁下，”这位Jane女士正是庄园的管家，有一头褐色的头发，梳理得整整齐齐，身上穿着深色的罩衫，与她年轻姣好的面孔不大相称，“这么晚回来，听说您还带了一位客人？”她的语气里有点责备的意思，Thor点点头：“是个有趣的家伙，他不想引人注意，所以我带他小屋里去了。”

Jane看起来一点也不相信Thor，不过她并没有多说：“我会让人准备适合的食物，”她看了看Thor找到的那根可怜兮兮的黑面包，“您特意带回来，向来是位贵客。”

“我希望他不知道我是谁，”Thor说，“相信我，好女士，我对这位客人绝无恶意。”

Jane女士的表情十分严肃，但她的眼中却露出了一丝笑意：“我当然相信您不会让家族名誉蒙羞。请去陪客人吧，我会把食物送过去的。”

Thor再次返回小木屋时，Loki正在用热水洗脚。他的脸和头发都还湿湿的，大约是刚清洗过，裤子卷得高高的，露出两条泡在木桶里的腿。他的皮肤很白，显得脚上的红肿更加触目惊心，Thor在心里摇摇头，觉得这家伙实在倔强得可以。他不想冒然靠近，站在门边咳嗽了一声，Loki抬头看他空手站在门边：“我以为你去找吃的了？”

“我和厨娘要了点好东西，她会送过来的。”Thor随口回答，Loki喔了一声，不置可否，低头揉搓自己的脚。

“你的脚怎么样了？”Thor盘算着是不是该找Jane再要点药膏，Loki摇摇头：“没什么大不了的，很快就会好了。”他盯着自己的脚，忽然抬头看Thor，眉毛拧了几下，似乎十分不情愿，“谢谢你收留我。”

“不客气。”Thor对他笑笑，有人敲了门，Thor打开门，是Jane端着一盘食物站在门外，且十分贴心地没有试图像屋里窥看。Thor接过食物，对她一笑示意，又轻轻地将门关上。Loki慢条斯理地整理好自己，简单梳洗过后他觉得舒服多了，肚子也饿得厉害。Thor把食物摆在桌子上，仓促之间他也不知道Jane是怎么弄到这么多食物：有浓汤，白面包，熏肉和蔬菜，都是厨房里常备的菜肴，丰盛又不显得可疑。Loki看了看那些雪白的瓷餐具，在桌边坐了下来，从托盘里拿过餐巾准备开始吃饭，Thor看他文质彬彬的样子，觉得好看又好笑：“看你吃饭的样子，可真像个大老爷。”

Loki饿极了，不想理会Thor，只冲他翻了个白眼，小口小口地喝着汤。他不知道是自己太饿的缘故，还是这庄园本来就好客。送来的食物十分美味，并不像是寻常猎人能吃得到的东西，但这会儿Loki也管不了那么多，先吃饱肚子才是上策。Thor一笑，也坐下来吃东西，并体贴地让Loki吃掉了大部分的食物。很快他们就吃光了东西，Thor把餐具收在盘子里：“我去把这些送回去，你累的话就先睡吧，我今晚到别的佣人哪儿去过夜。”他指了指木屋里唯一的床，Loki瞟一眼Thor，想必这庄园中的某个热情的女仆会很乐于和这个大个子猎人分享床铺。他被自己的念头惊到了，一面责备自己太会胡思乱想，一面拿出那张不离身的狼皮放到床上。

今晚总算没有危险了，合上眼睛之前Loki想，接下来又该怎么办呢？

Loki是在高热中醒来的，他的衣服已经被汗水打湿，他大口大口地呼吸，木屋里Alpha的气味让他觉得舒适。

不会吧……Loki瞪大眼睛，用仅有的一丝神智怒骂：他才刚刚离家出走、展开自己的伟大计划，人生中第一个发情期就来了？

 

James紧张极了，他已经告诉了约顿海姆使团Loki的荒谬行径。不管王子的命令是什么，James可没胆大包天到独自承担这个责任。负责送亲的卫队个个唉声叹气怨声载道，他们都习惯了王子殿下的任性胡闹，没想到在最后关头这位王子还要反水，给他们搞出这么大的乱子。Loki算准了时间，卫队还没来得及开展搜捕他的工作，中庭的皇帝已经派人来迎接自己的未婚伴侣了。卫队队长不敢擅自决定，只好派人飞马回去报告约顿海姆国王Laufey，另外要求James尽量拖住来使。James坐在Loki的房间里，紧张得心脏都要跳出来了，他知道Loki的画像早被送来了，皇帝自然知道自己未来伴侣的模样，他想了好久，才从Loki留下来的衣服里挑出几件勉强合身的穿上，又找出了一条围巾，把自己的头发和脸颊包裹得严严实实，只露出了一双眼睛，希望中庭的皇帝陛下观察力不要那么敏锐——他只要拖延到劳非的命令到来就好。

Steve站在客栈房门前伸手想要敲门，又有些犹豫地收回了手。为了不在臣民间引起骚动，他是微服来的，并没有表明自己的身份，尽管对方是自己未婚的伴侣，Steve不想冒犯远道而来的王子，他在心里笑自己明明已经一把年纪却还在这种事情上优柔寡断，一面敲了敲门。坐在房间里的James吓了一跳，这会儿他身边一个随从都没有，只好自己打开房门，门外站着的Alpha英俊极了，甚至比Loki留下的勋章上的画像还好看。James傻乎乎地看了对方好几秒钟，才意识到门外孤身站着的竟是中庭皇帝陛下本人。

Steve敏锐地意识到房间里只有眼前这一个把自己从头到脚包得严严实实的Omega。这是约顿海姆王子的房间，眼前这位想来必然是王子了。Steve没想到王子会独自一个人待着，他以为以约顿海姆的排场，Loki的随从会占满整间客栈。可对方确实是一个人，Steve不免在心里责怪自己太想当然，又责怪自己如此鲁莽，实在是不合礼数。Loki比他想象的要矮一些，Steve不知道约顿人喜欢把自己包裹得这样严实，门已经打开，他却尴尬得不知道说什么才好，只好看着对方唯一露出来的双眼——这双眼睛和Steve收到的画像完全不同，这双眼睛是蓝色的，又圆又大，眼神中带着一丝困惑和惧怕。Steve忽然觉得自己在哪里见过这双眼睛。James见这个看起来身份不一般的Alpha古怪地瞪着自己，不免有点害怕。他环顾四周，本能地往房间里退了一步，对方却一把抓住了他的手腕：“Bucky！？”

下期预告：  
锤基：摸了人家的脚，就只好娶人家当媳妇  
盾冬：这仍然是一个纯情的故事


	4. Chapter 4

4.

James坐在微服的中庭皇帝陛下对面，在对方虎视眈眈的目光中拆掉了身上裹着的那条非常滑稽的绿色围巾，一边拆一边偷偷打量皇帝陛下的魁梧体格。

这世界上知道Bucky这个昵称的人并不多，除了亲近的家人外，就只有一个可能，James又偷偷打量了一眼威风凛凛的皇帝陛下，万分不肯相信这位高大英武的Alpha、约顿海姆王子的未婚夫，竟然就是Steve。时光倒回十年前，James还只不过是Bucky，跟随父母回中庭度假。那时他们家境优越，Bucky年纪小，每天除了肆无忌惮地玩耍之外并没什么别的事情好做，更何况当时他们是在愉快的休假呢。Bucky的父母在中庭与约顿海姆的边境附近买了一座小庄园，Bucky每天唯一做的事儿就是到田野中四下疯跑：他早就知道自己年纪再大一些后就要进宫去做王子的随从，而那位比他年长一岁的王子的风评并不大好。Bucky觉得自己要不在被人管束之前尽情玩乐，那就是傻瓜中的傻瓜。他可是个聪明人，绝不做傻事，因此在到达庄园的第三天，他已经把周围几十英里的土地都跑了个遍。第四天早上他又早早溜出庄子，只在挎包里装了从厨娘那里要来的简易早餐就上了马。他在已经熟悉起来的旷野里尽情疯跑，直到马累了、自己也折腾出一身汗才罢休。Bucky把马赶到河边喝水，他的马是父亲给的礼物，年纪还小，贪玩不服管，直冲到溪水里蹦跳，不但把Bucky颠下马，还弄得他整个人湿漉漉的，连早饭都毁了。Bucky气急了，又舍不得打骂父亲给他的礼物，更狼狈的是河边坐着一个在钓鱼的男孩儿，把他的倒霉处境看了个遍。

“我不是……”Bucky别扭地说，一边拧着衬衫上的水。那个男孩长得好看极了，瘦瘦小小，皮肤雪白，一头金色的头发，眼睛蓝得好像夏日清晨的天空，连一丝云彩都没有。那个男孩儿仿佛没看到Bucky的狼狈像：“能骑马真好，”他说，大大方方地从自己的行囊里拿出一条毛巾递给Bucky。

“你不能骑马吗？”Bucky向他道谢，接过毛巾擦自己的头发和身上的水，一面好奇地问。

“我身体不好，要是马把我摔下来，可会要我的命。”蓝眼睛的男孩儿好脾气地笑，“我是Steve，你呢？”

“我叫Bucky，”Bucky在Steve身边坐下来，“介意我加入你吗？”

“一点儿也不。”Steve微笑着说。他告诉Bucky自己家就住在附近，Bucky则如实告诉他自己是从约顿海姆来的。Steve好奇地瞪大了眼睛：“真的？那儿真的有人们说得那么冷吗？”

“是啊！”Bucky兴高采烈地谈起约顿海姆的冬天，他说道打雪仗时Steve羡慕极了，连眼神都黯淡了许多。Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀：“别难过，你的身体总会好起来的，就算你不能去玩，我会替你去，什么都跟你分享！”

Bucky信守承诺，每天都来和Steve玩耍，直到假期结束。分开后也两个孩子一直保持通信，对于他们来说，对方是什么身份并不重要，因此两人从未谈论过家族或其他，信里所讲的都是些孩子气的内容，直到有一天所有的通信戈然而止。Bucky很为此难过了一阵，担心Steve由于身体关系有什么不测，他父母则安慰他说Steve说不定只是出国了，不方便与Bucky通信。如今想来，那正是Steve天缘巧合成为王位第一顺位继承人的时候，尽管Steve再怎么不舍得，也不得不谨慎言行，切断一切私人通信。当他好不容易站稳脚跟时，却与Bucky失去了联络，寄去约顿海姆的信件被一封一封地退回，年轻的皇帝只得无奈地放弃了这段童年往事，直到如今，一个长大成人的Bucky突然毫无征兆地出现在他眼前。

Steve忘不了Bucky的眼睛，忘不了那个总是笑着的少年。当他第一次听到关于自己婚事的安排时，Steve第一个想到的就是Bucky。他不觉得年少的自己和Bucky之间有什么情爱可言，只是那个夏天太过美好，是他病弱的少年时期不多的美妙回忆，Steve觉得用情爱来衡量他对Bucky的思念实在有点亵渎那段感情。他接受了自己的命运，接受了未知的婚约，准备好牺牲自己，而Bucky就这么出现了，那双眼睛和少年时一模一样，一点变化也没有，只是神色间多了些小心谨慎，似乎怕自己会生气似的。

Steve两只手端正地摆在膝盖上，看到Bucky摘掉了围巾，露出整张脸，咳嗽了一声，压制着自己心里毫无来由的狂喜：“所以……呃，Bucky，你其实是王子吗？”

“不，不……”Bucky哭丧着脸，把自己从与Steve的童年往事里拔出来，“我是王子殿下的第一随从……王子殿下他……”他抓了抓头发，实在不知道该如何说出口，“说出来你可别生气，王子殿下今天早上逃跑了。”

“喔……”不知道为什么，Steve对于这个外交灾难竟然觉得无比轻松，他立刻意识到这件事情要是被国内的反合约主战派听到，恐怕立刻就要生出风波来，“Bucky，这件事到目前为止有谁知道？”

“除了使团负责人和我……”Bucky小心地回答，“就连其他随从都以为殿下只是身体不舒服需要多休息。”

“看来我偷偷来是来对了，”Steve叹了口气，想起画像中的Loki，不明白为什么这位王子殿下可以如此任性鲁莽，“不用担心，Bucky，既然我也知道了，就让我们一起想办法解决这件事吧。”

他说得很轻松，就好像童年时和Bucky一起钓鱼、Bucky失手把他的钓鱼竿弄进溪水被冲走时一样。Bucky眨了眨眼睛，也说不清楚眼前到底是怎样一个混乱的局面，可既然皇帝陛下不生气、又愿意分担责任，他当然不会反对：“使团已经派人通知国王陛下，想必陛下也会很快有所指示。”

“在那之前，”Steve略一思考，严肃地对Bucky说，“可得委屈你继续扮演王子殿下，”他看起来忽然没了刚才的自信，眉目中显得忧心忡忡，“王子殿下不告而别这件事情可不能被任何人知道。”

“这算什么委屈？”不知道为什么，也许是童年的回忆一下子涌现，Bucky忽然想要安慰Steve，就像小时安慰瘦弱的爬不动树的Steve那样，他伸手轻拍Steve的肩膀，“扮王子可是件美差，你知道Loki殿下他对吃穿有多挑剔吗？”话音未落，Bucky就对自己的失态感到羞愧。眼前的Steve显然早已不是那个瘦弱的小孩儿，他怎么能够像以前一样对他毫无顾忌？更何况两人身份不同，怎么还能像过去一样亲密呢。仿佛看透了Bucky的想法，Steve笑了，原本紧拧着的眉目舒展开来：“谢谢，Bucky，能再遇到你真好。”

看着他的笑容，Bucky才忽然意识到，Steve是一个Alpha，他长大了，变得结实、强壮，比Bucky见过的任何一个Alpha都英俊，他再也不是那个用羡慕的眼光追着自己的瘦小男孩儿了。

他是中庭尊贵的皇帝陛下，是王子Loki的未婚夫，不再是Bucky的Steve了。

“是的，”Bucky低下头，“能再见到您，是我的荣幸。”

Loki觉得自己真是太倒霉了，他在Thor的床上滚了好几个钟头，高热一点好转都没有。他没经历过真正的发情期，但也知道这绝不是什么好经历，更何况他还没逃到安全的地方呢。他挣扎了一会儿，又渴又窘迫，实在不知道该怎么办。窗外的小鸟欢乐地鸣叫着，扑腾着翅膀在窗台上蹦来蹦去。Loki羡慕地看着那些自由自在的鸟儿，两只手用力搓自己发烫的脸。他觉得自己可能还没真的开始发情，Thor看起来不像是会趁人之危的家伙，但他毕竟是个Alpha，谁知道一个Alpha面对发情的Omega会做出什么事来。Loki挣扎着爬起来想看看门是不是锁好了，Thor却正在这时推开门走了进来。Loki匆匆跑回床上，他只穿着睡衣，就算不在发情期也十分不得体。Thor看着飞速用狼皮把自己包裹得结结实实的Loki，困惑地吸了吸鼻子：“你这是……？”

“你……你干嘛不敲门？”Loki咬牙切齿地问，Thor笑了：“我进自己家干嘛要敲门？”他又用力吸了几口气，终于肯定地说：“你发情了？”

Loki羞耻极了，索性把脸也挡住，Thor歉意地后退了一步：“抱歉，我不知道……”他低声说，倒像是自言自语，“哪知道你这么年轻也会……”

“嘿！”Loki愤怒地露出脸来，“不要总是把我当小孩子！”Thor给他倒了一杯水：“你可能需要喝很多水，在这儿待着，我去看看有没有谁能来帮你。”说完他就干脆利落地离开了木屋，还很贴心地关好了门。Loki怔怔地看着Thor留在门边的那杯水，狐疑地低头闻了闻自己身上：并没有令人不快的气味。

真奇怪，Loki不甘心地想，都说Alpha无法抗拒Omega的味道，难道Thor这家伙中看不中用、有什么残疾吗？

下期预告：  
锤基：对不起我骗了你这也是一个纯情的故事，让我们一起看着锤哥英俊正直的脸反省一下  
盾冬：对不起我我没有骗你这真的是一个纯情的故事


End file.
